The Real World
Summary Real Life/The Real World/Reality. It is where we all live. Real Life is the conjectured state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible. A still broader definition includes everything that has existed, exists, or will exist. One of the advantages in real life versus battles could be said to be clarity, due to the unambiguity of something as real as the world that all of us actually live in. The main way to debate real life would be to link to studies or factual data. This page links to profiles on various things in real life that might crop up, such as lions, tigers, bears, and helicopter-mounted miniguns. Power of the Verse The Real World varies widely in destructiveness, although on average the real world (In particular, life on Earth) tends to not be very strong. Current Earth life is generally capable of Below Average to Wall level Attack Potency, however stronger animals like Dinosaurs existed in the past, and with technology humans, although with weaponry mostly in the Tier 9 and 8 range, can achieve far greater levels of power, reaching up to City level destruction with individual nukes (and much higher with multiple nuclear weapons, up to gigaton range with all of them). The real world's high-end feats tend to stem from asteroid impacts, stellar explosions and other natural phenomena. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Ryukama * Elizhaa * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Der Purple Ist Dank * Megamangohan * TheLuffyPlayer * Drellix * Darkanine * Alexcar3000 * ArbitraryNumbers * Colonel Krukov * Kaltias * MeleeniumRXJ * Megaquake2012 * CrimsonStarFallen * PlzHalpMi * Xtasyamphetamine * FDrybob * KLOL506 * Cueio 2020 * Almighty cat of doom * CinnabarManx421 * Sayo Yasuda *Sans2345 * TheMasculineMineta * Jaften *Stalker Maggot *Walker21232123 *Roachman40 Opponents * Matthew Schroeder * Saikou The Lewd King * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * OishiLover75 * RexdeDino * Kirbyelmejor * ZacharyGrossman273 * Ultima Reality * Monarch Laciel * Read this post * SolidEye234 * TheFourthEmpire * Dante Demon Killah * Mr. Bambu * Crabwhale * Antvasima Neutral * ConsumingFire * Yomi Schwarz * Kowt * ExerciseDancefloors * DanFlsamual21 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fegelarse * IvoryAS * xX_Jelly_Xx * DarkDragonMedeus * Jasonsith * Flashlight237 Weapons Melee Weapons Clubs Baseball bat.png|Baseball Bat|link=Baseball bat Sledgehammer by wanizame-d5kjek3.png|Sledgehammer|link=Sledgehammer CrowbarPic.png|Crowbar|link=Crowbar (The Real World) Swords Zweihander.jpg|European Longsword|link=European Longsword RealLifeKatanaR.png|Katana|link=Katana Machete-types.jpg|Machete|link=Machete Polished kukri.jpg|Kukri|link=Kukri (Real World) 0d90339c6403cf86378a278f29a4ef54.png|Kilij|link=Kilij (Real World) Others Brass knuckles.jpg|Brass Knuckles|link=Brass Knuckles FireAxe.png|Fire axe|link=Fire axe Sai-0.png|Sai (Weapon)|link=Sai (Weapon) Guns and Cannons 16inch50cal.jpg|16”/50 caliber Mark 7 Gun|link=16”/50 caliber Mark 7 gun 3inch50cal.jpg|3”/50 caliber Mark 22 Gun|link=3”/50 caliber Mark 22 gun 5inch38cal.JPG|5”/38 caliber Mark 12 Gun|link=5”/38 caliber Mark 12 gun 6inch47cal.jpg|6”/47 caliber Mark 16 Naval Gun|link=6"/47 caliber Mark 16 gun 8inch55cal-firing.jpg|8”/55 caliber Mark 15 Naval Gun|link=8”/55 caliber Mark 15 gun G22 ohne Schalldaempfer.jpg|Accuracy International Arctic Warfare|link=Accuracy International Arctic Warfare 76543k.jpg|AK-12|link=AK-12 7.62mm AK-15 6P71 assault rifle at Military-technical forum ARMY-2016 01.jpg|AK-15|link=AK-15 Ak3081.jpg|AK-308|link=AK-308 AK-47AK.jpg|AK-47|link=AK-47 AK-74.jpg|AK-74|link=AK-74 AKM automatkarbin - 7,62x39mm.jpg|AKM|link=AKM Imagem2.png|AMT AutoMag II|link=AMT AutoMag II Imagem4.png|AMT Baby AutoMag|link=AMT Baby AutoMag ArmaLite AR-15 SPAR 3240 DEC. 17. 2004.png|ArmaLite AR-15|link=ArmaLite AR-15 Atchisson AA-12 Sideview.png|Atchisson Assault Shotgun|link=Atchisson Assault Shotgun Barrett M82.png|Barrett M82|link=Barrett M82 M9.png|Beretta M9|link=Beretta M9 Bofors40mm60cal.jpg|Bofors 40mm Autocannon|link=Bofors 40mm Gun M2hb.jpg|Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun|link=Browning M2 96808_1.jpg|CMMG Mk47 Mutant|link=CMMG Mk47 Mutant M1911.png|Colt M1911|link=M1911 400px-ColtPatterson-LoadingLever.jpg|Colt Paterson|link=Colt Paterson File:Colt-Python.jpg|Colt Python|link=Colt Python Elephant Gun.png|Elephant Gun|link=Elephant Gun FN_F2000S.jpg|FN F2000|link=FN F2000 FN-FAL_belgian.jpeg|FN FAL|link=FN FAL FN Five seven.png|FN Five-seven|link=FN Five-seven FN P90 Rotators f-1800x900.jpg|FN P90|link=FN P90 File:FN_SCAR-L_-_FN_SCAR-H.jpg|FN SCAR|link=FN SCAR General Electric GAU-8 Gatling Gun.jpg|GAU-8 Avenger Rotary Cannon|link=GAU-8 Avenger Glock pistol.png|Glock pistol|link=Glock pistol H-k-g3-gbbr-10-joule-black-olive-semi-only.jpg|Heckler & Koch G3|link=Heckler & Koch G3 G36A11 re.png|Heckler & Koch G36|link=Heckler & Koch G36 HK416.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK416|link=Heckler & Koch HK416 MP7A1_submachine_gun.png|Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun|link=Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun Magnum-research-desert-eagle.png|IMI Desert Eagle|link=IMI Desert Eagle Kolibri.jpg|Kolibri Pistol|link=Kolibri Pistol M1 Garand.jpg|M1 Garand|link=M1 Garand M16Variants.jpg|M16|link=M16 M249 Automatic Rifle.jpg|M249 light machine gun|link=M249 light machine gun 276473.jpg|M4 Carbine|link=M4 Carbine M61Vulcan.jpg|M61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon|link=M61 Vulcan Download56.jpg|Magnum Research BFR|link=Magnum_Research_BFR Mossberg shotgun.png|Mossberg 500|link=Mossberg 500 New_Nambu_M60_revolver_of_the_Nara_Prefectural_Police.jpg|New Nambu M60|link=New Nambu M60 Oerlikon20mm70cal.jpg|Oerlikon 20mm/70 Autocannon|link=Oerlikon 20mm/70 Gun Jackhammer.png|Pancor Jackhammer|link=Pancor Jackhammer Pfeifer Zeliska.png|Pfeifer Zeliska Revolver|link=Pfeifer Zeliska Revolver PKP_Pecheneg_machine_gun_-_RaceofHeroes-part2-19.jpg|PKP Pecheneg machine gun|link=PKP Pecheneg machine gun Acr-featured-blk.jpg|Remington ACR|link=Remington ACR M256.jpg|Rheinmetall 120mm Tank Cannon|link=Rheinmetall 120mm Main Gun Ruger 10 22 render.png|Ruger 10/22|link=Ruger 10/22 Sako TRG-42.png|Sako TRG sniper rifle|link=Sako TRG sniper rifle S&WM29.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 29|link=Smith & Wesson Model 29 Sw500revolver.png|Smith & Wesson Model 500|link=Smith & Wesson Model 500 File:AUG_A1_508mm_04.jpg|Steyr AUG|link=Steyr AUG MP44_-_Tyskland_-_8x33mm_Kurz_-_Armémuseum.jpg|StG 44|link=StG 44 File:Campbell_Thompson.jpg|Thompson Submachine Gun|link=Thompson Submachine Gun Imagem3.png|Trejo Pistol|link=Trejo Pistol Imagem1.png|Walther PPK|link=Walther PPK Winchester M1873 .png|Winchester Rifle|link=Winchester Rifle Taser.png|X-26 Taser|link=Taser Other ranged weapons AT-4 live-fire.jpg|AT4 Rocket Launcher|link=AT4 1024px-RPG-7 detached.jpg|RPG-7|link=RPG-7 CBU-97.png|CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon|link=CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon BGM-109 Tomahawk Ship-launched Cruise Missile.jpg|Cruise Missile|link=Cruise Missile German soldier with flamethrower c1941.jpg|Flamethrower|link=Flamethrower M67 Fragmentation Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade|link=M67 Fragmentation Grenade Grenaderender.png|MK3 Grenade|link=MK3 grenade Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon.jpg|SMAW|link=SMAW F84ba96f639243630112d2b69cea127d.jpg|Trebuchet|link=Trebuchet Recurve_Bow.jpg|Bow|link=Bow Replica Crossbow.png|Crossbow|link=Crossbow SUB-1.png|Mission Sub-1|link=Mission Sub-1 Airsoft Gun.jpg|Airsoft Gun|link=Airsoft Gun Trident II missile image.jpg|Trident SLBM|link=Trident SLBM Bombs and Nukes 800px-Castle Bravo Blast.jpg|Castle Bravo Bomb|link=Castle Bravo Bomb 375px-Fat man.jpg|Fat Man|link=Fat Man Abvp.svg.png|Father of All Bombs|link=Father of All Bombs Ivy-Mike.jpg|Ivy Mike Bomb|link=Ivy Mike Bomb 450px-Little boy.jpg|Little Boy|link=Little Boy MOAB.jpg|MOAB|link=MOAB Joe 1.jpg|RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb|link=RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb Pokhran-I.jpg|Smiling Buddha Bomb|link=Smiling Buddha Bomb World-Nuke-Graph-with-Info-082814.png|The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal|link=The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal Screen Shot 2016-03-29 at 10.31.11 PM.png|Tsar Bomba|link=Tsar Bomba Type_72_metallic_anti-tank_mine_wikipedia.jpg|Type 72 Anti-Tank Mine|link=Type 72 Anti-Tank Mine FM23-30-Davy-Crockett-warhead.jpg|W54 Nuclear Warhead|link=W54 warhead Vehicles Aircraft 1280px-A-10 Thunderbolt II In-flight-2.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt II|link=A-10 Thunderbolt II AC-130U training.jpg|AC-130|link=AC-130 Apache Helicopter.jpg|AH-64 Apache|link=AH-64 Apache B-1B.JPG|B-1 Lancer|link=B-1 Lancer B-17 on bomb run.jpg|B-17 Flying Fortress|link=B-17 Flying Fortress 300px-B-29_in_flight.jpg|B-29 Superfortress US Air Force B-2 Spirit.jpg|B-2 Spirit|link=B-2 Spirit 20th Bomb Squadron - B-52H Stratofortress - 2010.jpg|B-52 Stratofortress|link=B-52 Stratofortress Drone.png|Drone|link=Drone US Air Force F-117 Nighthawk.jpg|F-117 Nighthawk|link=F-117 Nighthawk F-15, 71st Fighter Squadron, in flight.jpg|F-15 Eagle|link=F-15 Eagle F-22A JSOH.jpg|F-22 Raptor|link=F-22 Raptor F351.jpg|F-35 Lightning II|link=F-35 Lightning II F-86-Sabre-great-planes-22258732-1200-801.jpg|F-86 Sabre|link=F-86 Sabre USN FA-18.jpg|F/A-18 Hornet|link=F/A-18 Hornet Me 262 flight show at ILA 2006.jpg|Me 262 Schwalbe|link=Me 262 Schwalbe Mi24P.jpg|Mi-24|link=Mi-24 Republic P-47N Thunderbolt in flight.jpg|P-47 Thunderbolt|link=P-47 Thunderbolt (Composite) P51A.jpg|P-51 Mustang|link=P-51 Mustang PoeTwo.jpg|Po-2|link=Po-2 Spitfire VII.jpg|Spitfire|link=Spitfire Tu-95MS Engels.jpg|Tu-95|link=Tu-95 Land Vehicle Lamborghini.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4|link=Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 M1 Abrams Tank.png|M1 Abrams|link=M1 Abrams M2 Bradley.jpg|Bradley Fighting Vehicle|link=Bradley Fighting Vehicle Ripsaw-f4-1-1.png|Ripsaw (light tank)|link=Ripsaw (light tank) Panzer.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger|link=Panzer VI Tiger 1024px-Type 97 Chi-Ha in the Great Patriotic War Museum 5-jun-2014.jpg|Type 97 Chi-Ha|link=Type 97 Chi-Ha Blsr.jpg|Bloodhound LSR|link=Bloodhound LSR Watercraft Baltimore-class.jpg|Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser|link=Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser Cleveland-class.jpg|Cleveland-class Light Cruiser|link=Cleveland-class Light Cruiser Fletcher-class.jpg|Fletcher-class Destroyer|link=Fletcher-class Destroyer Iowa-class.jpg|Iowa-class Battleship|link=Iowa-class Battleship USS Louisiana (SSBN-743).jpg|Ohio-class Submarine|link=Ohio-class Submarine Organisms |-|Extinct= Paleozoic Era (541 - 251.902 million years ago): Anomalocaris.jpg|Anomalocaris|link=Anomalocaris 2-1_Dunkleosteus.PNG|Dunkleosteus|link=Dunkleosteus terrelli Dimetrodon.jpg|Dimetrodon|link=Dimetrodon Mesozoic Era (251.902 - 66 million years ago): 3_Dilophosaurus.jpg|Dilophosaurus|link=Dilophosaurus Apatosaurus_2.png|Apatosaurus|link=Apatosaurus Argentinosaurus.jpg|Argentinosaurus|link=Argentinosaurus JPBrachioRoy.png|Brachiosaurus|link=Brachiosaurus Stegosaurus_stenops_by_benjee10-d98n00b1.png|Stegosaurus|link=Stegosaurus Allosaurus_Fred_Wierum_3.png|Allosaurus|link=Allosaurus Ichthyosaurus.jpg|Ichthyosaurus|link=Ichthyosaurus Pilosaurus.jpg|Pliosaurus|link=Pliosaurus Ignanodon1.png|Iguanodon|link=Iguanodon Utahraptor_ostrommaysorum1.png|Utahraptor|link=Utahraptor Thanos simonattoi-novataxa 2019-Delcourt et Iori--paleoArt-Deverson da Silva.jpg|Thanos|link=Thanos (Real World) Acrocanthosaurus - Dmitry Bogdanov.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus|link=Acrocanthosaurus (Real World) Sarcosuchus Vs spinosaur.jpg|Sarcosuchus|link=Sarcosuchus (Real World) Spinosaurus-serenob.jpg|Spinosaurus|link=Spinosaurus (Real World) Patagotitan-mayorum_02.png|Patagotitan|link=Patagotitan mayorum GigaRef82.png|Giganotosaurus|link=Giganotosaurus (Real World) Pteranadon dynamic lead slide.png|Pteranodon|link=Pteranodon Troodon5.png|Troodon|link=Troodon Velo1.png|Velociraptor|link=Velociraptor Carnotaurus.gif|Carnotaurus|link=Carnotaurus Mosasaurus hoffmanni life.jpg|Mosasaurus|link=Mosasaurus (Real World) Ankylosaurus_magniventris_reconstruction1.png|Ankylosaurus|link=Ankylosaurus Ornithomimus-dinosaur2.png|Ornithomimus|link=Ornithomimus Pachycephalosaurus-detail-header1.png|Pachycephalosaurus|link=Pachycephalosaurus AzhdarchidPromo.png|Quetzalcoatlus|link=Quetzalcoatlus Triceratops_horridus_2.jpg|Triceratops|link=Triceratops T_rex_reconstructed1.png|Tyrannosaurus|link=Tyrannosaurus rex (Real World) Cenozoic Era (66 - 0 million years ago): Titanoboa-smithsonian_60.jpg|Titanoboa|link=Titanoboa Basilosaurus.jpg|Basilosaurus|link=Basilosaurus Meg3.jpg|Megalodon|link=Megalodon Amphicyon.jpg|Amphicyon|link=Amphicyon Img 0714.png|Livyatan|link=Livyatan (Real World) Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus|link=Gigantopithecus Dinopithecus by hodarinundu-dbi0fda.jpg|Dinopithecus|link=Dinopithecus Dfc55ec50d9254252e94bdeee369192b.jpg|Dinofelis|link=Dinofelis Sabertooth_Tiger1.png|Smilodon|link=Smilodon Cave_Bear.jpeg|Cave Bear|link=Cave Bear Mammoth-0.jpg|Woolly Mammoth|link=Woolly Mammoth Pareceratherium.PNG|Paraceratherium|link=Paraceratherium Palaeoloxodon_Namadicus.jpg|Palaeoloxodon Namadicus|link=Palaeoloxodon Namadicus Heagle.jpg|Haast's eagle|link=Haast's eagle Moa.png|Moa|link=Moa (Real World) Dodo Bird.jpg|Dodo|link=Dodo Ancient hominins Australopithecus.jpg|Australopithecus|link=Australopithecus Male-homo-erectus-kneeling-elena-duvernay-enhanced1.png|Homo erectus|link=Homo Erectus Expo_neandertal_5.jpg|Homo neanderthalensis|link=Neanderthal Homo-floresiensis-009.jpg|Homo Floresiensis|link=Homo Floresiensis Cromagnon.png|Cro-Magnon|link=Cro-Magnon |-|Extant= Animals: :Fish: Bull.jpg|Bull Shark|link=Bull Shark sand tiger 6.jpg|Sand Tiger Shark|link=Sand Tiger Shark Great_white_shark.jpeg|Great White Shark|link=Great White Shark ocean sunfish 1.jpg|Ocean Sunfish|link=Ocean Sunfish 595bc88270308b1a215b70c0.png|Goldfish|link=Goldfish Blobfish_underwater.jpg|Blobfish|link=Blobfish Electric_Eel.jpg|Electric Eel|link=Electric Eel Swordfish_underwater.jpg|Swordfish|link=Swordfish Deep-sea-anglerfish.jpg|Angler Fish|link=Angler Fish :Amphibians: African_Bullfrog.jpg|African Bullfrog|link=African Bullfrog Bullfrog.jpg|American Bullfrog|link=American Bullfrog Cane_Toad.jpg|Cane Toad|link=Cane Toad Axolotl.jpg|Axolotl|link=Axolotl (Real World) :Reptiles: KomodoDragon.jpeg|Komodo Dragon|link=Komodo Dragon 1280px-Saltwater crocodile.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile|link=Saltwater Crocodile Nile-crocodile-walking-sun.ngsversion.1475241170779.jpg|Nile Crocodile|link=Nile Crocodile bearded dragon 2.jpg|Central Bearded Dragon|link=Central Bearded Dragon 800px-Horned_lizard_032507_kdh.jpg|Horned Lizard|link=Horned Lizard Black_Mamba.png|Black Mamba|link=Black Mamba King_Cobra_Real.jpg|King Cobra|link=King Cobra (Real World) :Birds: Kfc.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Ge.jpg|Golden Eagle|link=Golden Eagle Purepng.com-crowbirdsflyanimals-631522936573csnok.png|Crow|link=Crow (Real World) Peregrine-falcon-madagascar.jpg|Peregrine Falcon|link=Peregrine Falcon Orly_snowy_owl.jpg|Snowy Owl|link=Snowy Owl Ostrich1.png|Ostrich|link=Ostrich Kiwi.png|Kiwi|link=Kiwi Cassowary_Real_Life.jpg|Cassowary|link=Cassowary Adelie_Penguin.jpg|Adelie Penguin|link=Adelie Penguin 1080px-Brown Bluff-2016-Tabarin Peninsula–Gentoo penguin (Pygoscelis papua) vsbw.png|Gentoo Penguin|link=Gentoo Penguin :Mammals: Domestic Cat.png|Domestic Cat|link=Domestic Cat Ratel.jpg|Honey Badger|link=Honey Badger Fennec.jpg|Fennec Fox|link=Fennec Fox Coyote.png|Coyote|link=Coyote Americanpitbull.jpg|American Pitbull|link=American Pitbull Gw.png|Gray Wolf|link=Gray Wolf Olivebaboon.jpg|Olive Baboon|link=Olive Baboon 103851732.png|Chimpanzee|link=Chimpanzee Forang.png|Orangutan|link=Orangutan Gorilla.jpg|Gorilla|link=Gorilla A cheetah.jpg|Cheetah|link=Cheetah Leopard-Transparent.png|Leopard|link=Leopard Amur Tiger 4d (5512743124).jpg|Tiger|link=Tiger (Real World) Puma-Concolor.png|Puma Concolor|link=Puma Concolor Jbc.png|Jaguar|link=Jaguar Lionesstransparent.png|Lion|link=Lion (Real World) Bea.png|Grizzly Bear|link=Grizzly Bear Spectacled_bear_vector_by_phoenixtdm_dcek9fs-fullview.png|Spectacled Bear|link=Spectacled Bear Sun Bear.png|Sun Bear|link=Sun Bear Polar-Bears-bears-35799405-2700-1800.jpg|Polar Bear|link=Polar Bear 4edf9a87-db0d-4cd2-bdba-c9ca922d9d80.png|Wolverine|link=Wolverine (The Real World) Herpestes_edwardsii_at_Hyderaba.jpg|Mongoose|link=Mongoose Bull walrus.jpg|Walrus|link=Walrus House_Mouse.jpg|Mouse|link=Mouse RatRealLife.png|Rat|link=Rat (Real World) Bunny_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit|link=Rabbit (Real World) Mexican_Free-Tailed_Bat.jpg|Mexican Free-Tailed Bat|link=Mexican Free-Tailed Bat Buffalo.png|African Buffalo|link=African Buffalo File:Llamaprofile.png|Llama|link=Llama Cow PNG2127.png|Cattle|link=Cattle Brown_Goat.jpg|Goat|link=Goat Quarter_Horse.jpg|Horse|link=Horse Moose_on_Road.jpg|Moose (Elk)|link=Moose Wild Boar, Nähe Pulverstampftor (cropped).jpg|Wild Boar|link=Wild Boar Hippo.jpg|Hippopotamus|link=Hippopotamus Rhino.png|White Rhinoceros|link=White Rhinoceros Elephant.jpg|Elephant|link=Elephant Orca.jpg|Orca|link=Orca Blue-whale thumb.jpg|Blue Whale|link=Blue Whale :Invertebrates: ::Mollusks: Banana_slug_on_ground.jpg|Banana Slug|link=Banana Slug Leopard_slug.jpg|Leopard Slug|link=Leopard Slug Yellow_slug.jpg|Yellow Slug|link=Yellow Slug Ble_glaucus.jpg|Blue Glaucus|link=Blue Glaucus Grey_side_gilled_sea_slug.jpg|Grey Side-Gilled Sea Slug|link=Grey Side-Gilled Sea Slug Variable_neon_slug_2.jpg|Variable Neon Slug|link=Variable Neon Slug blue ringed octopus 1.jpg|Blue Ringed Octopus|link=Blue Ringed Octopus giant squid.jpg|Giant Squid|link=Giant Squid colossal squid.jpg|Colossal Squid|link=Colossal Squid ::Arthropods: Fly PNG3955.png|Housefly|link=Housefly Cockroach.jpg|Cockroach|link=Cockroach NOTTHEMOSQUITOES.png|Mosquito|link=Mosquito (Real World) Bee-PNG-8.png|Bee|link=Bee (Real Life) European_Hornet.jpg|European Hornet|link=European Hornet Fire_Ant.jpg|Fire Ant|link=Fire Ant Phidippus audax male.jpg|Jumping Spider|link=Jumping Spider (Real Life) File:Untit1led.png|Tarantula Goliath|link=Tarantula Goliath Irl clawitzer.jpg|Pistol Shrimp|link=Pistol Shrimp Animals-mantisshrimp-slide2-web.jpg|Mantis Shrimp|link=Mantis Shrimp ::Other Invertibrates: Tardigrade.jpg|Water Bear|link=Water Bear Portuguese Man O' War.jpg|Portuguese Man O' War|link=Portuguese Man O' War Plants: Venus-flytrap-1531345 960 720.jpg|Venus Flytrap|link=Venus Flytrap Bacteria: Candidatus.jpg|Candidatus Carsonella ruddii|link=Candidatus Carsonella ruddii Protozoa Naegleriafowleri-892855144-1-.jpg|Naegleria Fowleri|link=Naegleria Fowleri Composite Profiles Composite_Human_4545.png|Composite Human|link=Composite Human Other Viruses: PhageExterior.svg.png|Bacteriophage|link=Bacteriophage Ebola.jpg|Ebola Virus|link=Ebola Virus Civilizations: Flag_of_the_Human_Race.jpeg|The Human Race|link=The Human Race (The Real World) Other: Whitebloodce.jpg|Neutrophil|link=Neutrophil Natural Phenomena/Impacts/Explosions/Other Events Asteroid-dinosaurs-art-100304-02.jpg|Chicxulub Impact event|link=Chicxulub Impact Event 314166main GRONDafterglow annotated 226.jpg|GRB 080916C|link=GRB 080916C Halifax Explosion blast cloud restored.jpg|Halifax Explosion|link=Halifax Explosion Irma-hurricane-season.jpg|Hurricane|link=Hurricane (Real World) Tsunami_Real_World.jpg|Tsunami|link=Tsunami (Real World) 280px-IPCaldera.jpg|Island Park Caldera super-eruption|link=Island Park Caldera super-eruption Krakatoa.jpg|Krakatoa Eruption|link=Krakatoa Eruption Library 017 lg.jpg|Meteor Crater Impact|link=Meteor Crater Caldera Mt Tambora Sumbawa Indonesia.jpg|Mount Tambora Eruption|link=Mount Tambora Eruption St Helens.png|Mount St Helens eruption|link=Mount St Helens eruption Vesuvius.jpg|Mount Vesuvius Eruption|link=Mount Vesubius eruption 5826 99f42c473afe0eb4bd047ae133b851fc.jpg|Theia Impact|link=Theia Impact Tunguska wreckage.png|Tunguska Event|link=Tunguska Event 800px-Tobaeruption.png|Toba Catastrophe|link=Toba Mega Eruption Tor tipton.jpg|Tornado|link=Tornado 1960 Valdivia earthquake.jpg|1960 Valdivia Earthquake|link=1960 Valdivia Earthquake Crab_supernova.jpg|Nova/Supernova|link=Nova/Supernova SGR_1806-20.jpg|SGR 1806-20 Starquake|link=SGR 1806-20 Starquake AlaskaQuake-FourthAve.jpg|1964 Alaska Earthquake|link=1964 Alaska Earthquake Category:Real World Category:Verses